


Trapped

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Series: Battle Scars [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Kissing, M/M, Mind Palace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se Sherlock era lì da cinque giorni, cioè dal giorno del matrimonio, la causa di tutto era lui. L’aveva fatto a pezzi, poi l’aveva baciato e gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore sapendo bene che non avrebbe mai potuto concederglielo e quelle erano le conseguenze."<br/>[Seguito di "I belong to you"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**_Trapped_ **

 

Tutti siamo chiusi in una prigione.

La mia me la sono costruita da solo,

ma non per questo è più facile uscirne.

_Io uccido – Giorgio Faletti_

 

 Non era strano trovare Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona, le mani giunte sotto il mento e gli occhi chiusi, immerso nel suo Palazzo Mentale.

 Chiunque l’avesse conosciuto, avrebbe potuto affermare che il suo comportamento era del tutto normale e per niente insolito. La sua mente era l’archivio dei suoi ricordi e delle informazioni che aveva acquisito negli anni e per compierne un tour completo sarebbero servite ore, se non giorni.

 Per questo motivo la signora Hudson, il giorno seguente al matrimonio di John, non si era stupita di trovarlo immobile e silenzioso, quando gli aveva portato la colazione. Aveva deciso di poggiare il vassoio sul tavolino da caffè e di uscire senza fare domande o tentare di svegliarlo.

 Ovviamente, però, quando la permanenza all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale si era prolungata e da “di qualche ora” si era fatta “di qualche giorno”, la padrona di casa non aveva potuto fare a meno di preoccuparsi.

 Erano giorni che quel ragazzo non mangiava e non usciva dal salotto, che non faceva una passeggiata o non suonava il suo violino, perciò Martha Hudson aveva deciso, a suo rischio e pericolo, di provare a riportare indietro Sherlock Holmes.

 Fu solo dopo vari scrolloni e richiami, che intuì che la situazione dovesse essere più grave di quanto non avesse immaginato. Perciò fece l’unica cosa sensata che le venne in mente: scese al piano inferiore, nel suo appartamento, alzò la cornetta e compose il numero di Mycroft Holmes.

 

 «Mi dispiace averti disturbato, Mycroft.» esordì la signora Hudson scostandosi per lasciar entrare il politico. «Ma sono davvero preoccupata per lui. Sono giorni che è chiuso in quel su Palazzo Mentale e non sembra intenzionato ad uscirne.»

 L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Quanto tempo è rimasto lì?»

 «Dal matrimonio di John e Mary.»  

 Il cuore del maggiore degli Holmes mancò un battito. «Sono passati quasi cinque giorni.» borbottò tra sé e sé mentre seguiva la donna al piano superiore.

 «Ho provato a svegliarlo, ma non ci sono riuscita.» affermò varcando la soglia del salotto. «Forse tu avrai più successo.»

 Mycroft, vedendo Sherlock pallido e immobile sulla sua poltrona, non poté fare a meno di sospirare. Come poteva essersi ridotto così?

 «Potrebbe lasciarci soli?» chiese alla fine, volgendosi verso la padrona di casa.

 La donna annuì. «Certo.» e detto questo uscì.

 Mycroft si tolse la giacca e poggiò l’ombrello accanto all’appendiabiti. Si avvicinò alla poltrona e si inginocchiò di fronte al fratello prendendosi un momento per osservarlo. Il suo volto era scavato e pallido. Sembrava stesse dormendo, ma un leggero movimento sotto le palpebre suggeriva che fosse sveglio e che stesse solo vagando nella suo Palazzo Mentale, proprio come aveva suggerito la signora Hudson.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò.

 Nessuna risposta.

 «Sherlock, sono Mycroft.» disse parlando lentamente e ad alta voce, in modo da essere certo di essere sentito. «Svegliati.»

 Ancora nulla.

 A quel punto il maggiore allungò una mano e la poggiò sul ginocchio del fratello minore. Forse un contatto fisico poco famigliare come il suo sarebbe riuscito a riportarlo indietro. «Fratellino, ascoltami.» riprese. «Sono giorni che sei chiuso nel tuo Palazzo Mentale, devi uscire. Non puoi continuare così. Devi svegliarti.»

 Silenzio.

 Ma cosa gli prendeva? Non era mai accaduta una cosa del genere, prima.

 La signora Hudson aveva detto che l’aveva trovato così la mattina seguente al matrimonio di John e Mary, quindi doveva essere qualcosa accaduta quel giorno.

 Sospirò. Gli aveva detto di non rimanere coinvolto, di prestare attenzione e che vedere John sposare Mary gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. E lui aveva, come sempre, voluto fare di testa sua. Ma perché suo fratello non gli dava mai ascolto?

 «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa al matrimonio possiamo risolverla.» affermò aumentando la pressione sul suo ginocchio. «Capisco che tu stia soffrendo, ma rifugiarti nella tua mente non servirà a nulla. I problemi non se ne andranno così.»

 Nessun movimento, nessun suono.

 «Ti aiuterò.» affermò. «Per qualsiasi cosa ti aiuterò, te lo prometto, ma devi tornare qui.»

 La pioggia cominciò a battere violentemente contro i vetri.

 Era preoccupante. Decisamente preoccupante. Doveva tirarlo fuori da lì dentro prima che fosse troppo tardi. Non poteva lasciare che la sua stessa mente lo imprigionasse all’interno del suo corpo. E sarebbe successo se non avesse trovato un modo per liberarlo da quella prigione che si era costruito.

 Mycroft si sporse verso il fratello e gli prese il volto fra le mani. «Sherlock, ti supplico, apri gli occhi.» implorò. Il cuore aveva preso a battere furiosamente nel suo petto, martellando contro a cassa toracica con tanta violenza da mozzargli il respiro.

 Il politico poggiò la fronte contro quella del consulente investigativo chiudendo gli occhi. «Se è per qualcosa che ho detto, ti chiedo scusa.» sussurrò. «Non volevo ferirti. Volevo solo risparmiarti queste sofferenze, non avrei mai voluto caricarti di un altro peso. Perdonami. Potrai rinfacciarmelo e prendermi a calci se ti farà piacere, ma ti prego, torna qui.»

 Ancora nulla.

 Un sospiro tremante lasciò le labbra di Mycroft, prima che potesse trattenerlo. Cos’altro poteva fare per svegliarlo? Premette maggiormente la fronte contro quella di Sherlock, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. «Torna da me, Sherlock, ti prego.»

 

  _Baker Street._

_Immediatamente._

_MH_

 John lesse il messaggio uscendo dal lavoro.

 Mary lo stava aspettando a casa, ma se Mycroft voleva vederlo a Baker Street forse era importante. E poi non sentiva Sherlock dal matrimonio e non gli avrebbe fatto male fargli una visita per parlare di quello che era successo. Inoltre sapeva bene che se avesse rifiutato l’invito di Mycroft, probabilmente il politico avrebbe mandato Anthea a rapirlo molto presto. In ogni caso non aveva scelta.

 Perciò inviò un messaggio a Mary per dirle di non aspettarlo per cena e poi si avviò verso Baker Street.

 

 Quando varcò la soglia del salotto, la prima cosa che vide fu Sherlock, immobile sulla sua poltrona, probabilmente immerso nel suo Palazzo Mentale. Mycroft era inginocchiato di fronte a lui, con una mano poggiata sul suo ginocchio, il che era decisamente strano. I due fratelli aveva sempre evitato i contatti fisici e John poteva dire di non averli mai visti nemmeno sfiorarsi dalla prima volta in cui li aveva incontrati.

 C’era qualcosa che non andava. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, varcò la soglia e si schiarì la voce. «Mycroft?» disse.

 Il maggiore degli Holmes di volse verso la porta e incrociò il suo sguardo.

 «Che succede?» domandò il medico. Non aveva mai visto Mycroft Holmes così pallido.

 L’altro si mise in piedi. «È chiuso nel suo Palazzo Mentale da cinque giorni.» spiegò senza giri di parole. «Devi fare qualcosa.»

 Il dottore sollevò lo sopracciglia. «Aspetta, frena.» lo bloccò, avanzando. «Spiegami cosa sta succedendo, non capisco.»

 Il politico sospirò. «Sherlock si è chiuso nel suo Palazzo Mentale e non vuole saperne di uscire. È seduto su questa poltrona da cinque giorni. Non mangia, non beve, non si muove e non parla. Le ho provate tutte, ma sembra non sentirmi.» spiegò. «Devi fare qualcosa.» ripeté.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Io?» chiese.

 Mycroft annuì. «So che è successo qualcosa tra te e lui al tuo matrimonio. Sherlock non avrebbe mai reagito così per una stupidaggine, perciò doveva essere qualcosa di serio.» affermò volgendosi verso il fratello. «E adesso devi rimediare ai danni che hai fatto.»

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo e non tentò nemmeno di difendersi. Mycroft, dopotutto, aveva ragione. Se Sherlock era lì da cinque giorni, cioè dal giorno del matrimonio, la causa di tutto era lui. L’aveva fatto a pezzi, poi l’aveva baciato e gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore sapendo bene che non avrebbe mai potuto concederglielo e quelle erano le conseguenze.

 «D’accordo.» concesse. «Farò il possibile.» detto questo si tolse la giacca e la sciarpa e si avvicinò alla poltrona, inginocchiandosi di fronte al suo migliore amico. Era così pallido e magro che la su figura sembrava quasi trasparente, come quella di un fantasma. Il cuore di John prese a dolere terribilmente. Era tutta colpa sua.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio. «Sono John.» deglutì. «Non potrai rimanere rintanato lì dentro per sempre. Devi uscire.»

 Non ottenne nessuna risposta.

 «Ehi, ascolta, siamo tutti preoccupati per te.» riprese. «Sono cinque giorni che sei chiuso nel tuo Palazzo Mentale, devi uscire subito, Sherlock. Hai bisogno di mangiare e di riposare. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando, qualsiasi cosa ti turbi, sappi che noi siamo qui per te. Ma non possiamo aiutarti se rimani chiuso lì dentro.»

 Il cuore di Watson mancò un battito. Com’era possibile che non li sentisse? Era già successo, prima di allora, che fosse rimasto nel suo Palazzo Mentale per qualche ora, ma per giorni… la cosa si stava facendo seria e soprattutto pericolosa. Non poteva continuare così, si sarebbe disidratato molto presto.

 «Sherlock.» ripeté, questa volta con più fermezza, deciso a riportarlo indietro. «Ascoltami bene: devi tornare qui. Devi tornare da me, ok? Ho bisogno di te.»

 Nulla.

 John sospirò. «Ricordi quello che ti ho detto al matrimonio? Che il testimone sarebbe dovuto rimanere accanto allo sposo anche dopo le nozze e non solo durante la cerimonia.» disse. «E tu sei il mio testimone. Ho bisogno che torni da me. Ho bisogno di te, qui al mio fianco. Mi hai sentito?» si interruppe.

 Doveva esserci un modo per aiutarlo.

 John si sporse verso di lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia. «Apri gli occhi.» lo implorò. «Devi tornare da me. Ho bisogno del mio consulente investigativo. Del mio idiota.» chiuse gli occhi.

 Non poteva averlo perso. Non era possibile, non stava accadendo davvero.

 Si sporse e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, accarezzandogli il petto, dove poté sentire il suo cuore battere così flebilmente da essere appena percettibile. «Sherlock, sono qui.» gemette. «Sono qui, devi ascoltarmi. Per favore.»

 Prima che potesse rendersene conto, le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e andarono a bagnare le mani del consulente investigativo, ancora giunte sotto il suo mento. Il suo naso sfiorò delicatamente quello del suo amico.

 «Sherlock…» ripeté, quasi fosse una parola magica, l’unica in grado di risvegliarlo e riportarlo da lui. «Sherlock, torna da me.» gli soffiò nuovamente sulle labbra. «Ti amo, devi tornare.» bisbigliò e poi, prima di potersi fermare, poggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro e lo baciò.

 E Sherlock aprì gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> So che questa One-Shot è veramente breve, ma getta le basi per quelle che seguiranno, quindi non linciatemi! :)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi raccomando!  
> A presto, Eli


End file.
